herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Minions
__TOC__ Minions are companions who fight on your side. There are two types of minion; melee and ranged. Each type of minion posses special abilities. Melee minions have the chance to cast the Nomad skill Demolishing Tornado and the chance to stun enemies. Ranged minions have the ability to cast the Marksman abilities Multishot and Homing Rocket. Furthermore minions receive experience when either one of you kills an enemy and can gain levels. They have a maximum level of 150. However minions require more experience to reach maximum level than the player does. For this reason it will take longer to level your minion than your self. Because minions are functionally skins; minions of the same type, melee or ranged, share their level. Additionally single player and multiplayer do not share minions. They are independent of one another and unlocking a minion in one mode does not unlock them on the other. Unlocking / Selecting Minions = * Within the Character Select screen click the Shop button. * Select "Minion" to choose between ranged and melee minion. * Use the left and right arrows to navigate and stop on your desired minion. This selects the minion. * It is necessary to unlock them if you have not already. * With the minion selected you can exit the Shop. Types of Minions Melee Minions * Desert Warriors * Spider * Maggot * Wendigo * Yeti * Karp (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) * Rift Skeleton (Wrath of Mevius Collector's Exclusive) Ranged Minions * Skeleton Archer * Skeleton Mage * Red Dragon * Bloody Mask * Bee * Kiwi (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) * Damien's head (The Depths of Hell Collector's Exclusive) Most powerful Minions '''Foreword: Be warned, this next section is extremely long-winded. The information in this section of the article is assumed to be a bug. I do however encourage you to do your own testing. Furthermore no DLC minions were tested due to lack of access. Everything I have to say pertains to base game minions. Additionally all tests were done in multiplayer. It is reasonable to assume the results would be the same in single player but not a given. ''' When it comes to the average damage of minions, ranged minions are functionally identical. At level 150 all ranged minions do an average of 100K damage per second. Since they all posses the same skills and abilities it is reasonable to assume the only real difference between them is the size of their projectiles. Since this would only be a marginal improvement and in real world application means little I consider it to be inconsequential. However when it comes to melee minions the situation is entirely different. I expect this to be working as intended and the ranged minions to be broken. It is far too specific for this to be the bug. As it turns out the melee minion's damage is improved with attributes. In fact each minion benefits from a different attribute. With out writing a paragraph on each one I'll make a simple reference bullet point below. Because each class benefits differently from points into each attribute, results will vary. More importantly, item level is near infinite meaning your melee minion can become infinitely more powerful. You should pick a minion that has the same attribute as your classes attribute synergy. When it comes to differences between minions that share attributes I could find no discrepancy. The Wendigo and Yeti benefit from two attributes but only a marginal amount from each. Because of this they are the weakest of the five minions. I could nearly double the damage of the other three minions with 300 attribute points. Where as it took considerably more effort to get their damage near the same level. * Desert Warriors - Strength * Spider - Strength * Maggot - Energy * Wendigo - Strength and Armor * Yeti - Strength and Armor Category:Skins Category:Adventure Mode Category:Help Category:Guide